


Make it loud, make it good

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [28]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, WAHH ITS THE LAST ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Briar loves when she can feel the beat of the music racing along with her heart. And Melody is wonderful at creating a beat.





	Make it loud, make it good

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 28 - Roses

When the bass was turned up so high that she could feel it under her skin, that’s how Briar knew she was alive. The beat needed to be intense enough to make her want to drop everything and dance. She wanted to lose herself in the music, because then she didn’t have to think, which meant that she wouldn’t have to be sad. Thinking was too hard. But music was freeing.

It was so easy to lose yourself at parties. But Briar didn’t trust just anyone to throw a good party. The few times she’d gone to parties thrown by other fairytales, the music had been slow and instrumental, and there wasn’t any punch and everyone was smiling. But Briar wasn’t happy if she wasn’t  _yelling_. Just letting herself go completely. Which was why she threw her own parties. And which was why she’d hired Melody.

Because Melody knew how to make a  _beat_ happen. And all that Briar had to do was look at her and nod, and she would make it even louder. They had a special connection. They both liked it loud and rough. Maybe Melody’s father had played the flute, but she played the turntables. And Briar’s mother had slept, but all that Briar wanted to do was live.

And tonight’s party was rough and loud and everything good. And Briar had decorated the room with roses, but not the pretty ones that were in gardens and made her feel sleepy but ones that were black or electric pink. And she’d pricked her finger on one earlier by mistake and it had given her such a rush of adrenaline from fear, and now her heart was racing even more than usual. And the room was hot and crowded, and the music was booming, and Briar was right at the front of the dance floor, pressing herself up against someone she didn’t even know just because she could, because she was alive and no one could stop her. And then she looked up and Melody was staring right at her.

She really did have striking eyes. Such a warm brown compared to the strikingly cool colors in her hair, bright white and plum. And she didn’t look away when Briar caught her gaze. She just kept on staring, eating Briar up with her eyes. And before Briar knew what was happening, she was up on the platform over the crowd with Melody, and she was kissing her hard. And then she realized what she was doing and pulled back, but Melody grabbed her and pulled her in again, and Briar let herself melt into the kiss.

She’d never realized just how good the music sounded when your eyes were closed.

 


End file.
